The Biggest Bet
by Kirdy21
Summary: The men from SG-1 have a Poker night but Jack doesn't know how high the stakes will get.


**It had been a very busy day for Jack O'Neill; fruitless negotiations with the Tok'ra and training some new Stargate recruits. Both were quite important but very time consuming and frustrating jobs. But he had had something to look forward to. **

**A Poker night at his cabin with the guys. And everything was set for hours of very manly entertainment. He had set up his Poker table next to his pond; the great weather allowing for them to play outside under a clear blue sky. Nachos and beer would be their desert, a nice barbeque their dinner.**

**He had invited Teal'c, Daniel and General Hammond to this guys night in of friendly betting. They all had their specialties when it came to Poker. Teal'c always played hard ball; playing for fun just wasn't his thing. He had to win…or at least try very hard.**

**Daniel was, of course, great at calculating his chances with each dealt hand, making him a player knowing better than anyone when had good odds. **

**General Hammond could read his opponents like an open book. He could see a bluff coming from miles away and his own bluffs were as masked as a cloaked Goa'uld mother ship.**

**Jack himself was a master at losing money. But he was great at making the game fun.**

**But today, he going for the win. For once.**

**He quickly sprinkled the hot coals of the barbeque with his special spices, filling the air with deliciously and inviting aromas. Hearing a car arrive, he went to greet his guests. They were obviously in great spirit; laughing and joking as they got out of the car.**

"**Colonel O'Neill, are you still thinking of furfilling this evening?" Teal'c asked with – what Jack could only describe as – a smug grin.**

"**Yeah Jack, we're kinda beginning to feel guilty. Ya know always taking your money," Daniel just pushed the knife in deeper.**

"**Smells good, Jack," Hammond greeted him, his nose sniffing the air filled with different fragrant of smoldering spices. He followed the scents toward the Poker table, the three other men following close behind; realizing they were quite hungry after a long day at the SGC.**

**Teal'c, surprisingly, took care of the barbeque. Apparently he loved grilling meat, no one really knew why. But Jack didn't complain, it meant less work for him as a host, and a bigger opportunity to concentrate on finally winning a Poker game.**

_**Sweet, Daniel drinking more than one beer, I can scratch him as an opponent tonight, **_**Jack thought as he went inside only to come back with two ice cold bottles of beer and a glass of lemonade. He handed them over to his three amigos.**

"**What? Not drinking tonight?" Daniel asked, completely taken by surprise.**

"**Nope," Jack grinned. **_**Nope, I'm gonna be straight sober and concentrate all the way to winning this game. I'm gonna kick all of your Poker assess.**_** "Mine's still over there." **_**And it'll stay over there for a looooooooong time!**_

**Daniel frowned. Teal'c raised his eyebrow in his own Teal'c-way but Hammond smiled. He already saw through Jack's sober façade. He knew his number one team. Not that they couldn't surprise him anymore. They often came up with unorthodox, even crazy ideas to solve problems…and more than often they worked. He was a lucky man having the chance of working with such a great team of wonderful people.**

**~*~**

"**I fold as well," Teal'c said in his booming voice. When he played Poker, his eyebrow managed to stay raised the whole time which created quite an amusing sight. But made it very hard for his opponents to figure out what he was thinking. His steady and serious voice didn't give away anything either.**

**Hammond also folded.**

**The game was on.**

**After a few rounds, empty bottles of beer created a small wall on the table and Jack went back inside to get the others as Teal'c served some big nice juicy steaks from the barbeque. Taking a quick sip of water, he smiled. His plan was working out just fine. Coming back outside, he gave the beers to Hammond and Daniel. Taking a large sip from his own now water filled beer bottle, he let out a big **_**aaaaaaah**_**, as he acted like he enjoyed his nice and refreshing Guiness.**

**As they kept playing, the steaks were consumed rather fast and soon the nachos and the dip sauce settled themselves on the table too. Jack had turned on the outdoor lights as the sun went down. The evening was going very well. He even managed to have the highest stack for a long time, although Hammond had just taken over his position as chip leader.**

**Daniel however, had been a little too courageous in drinking the beer and was losing both his concentration and his chips. The one thing he needed to play Poker went out the window; a clear head.**

**Ten minutes later, Daniel was out of the game, having lost all his chips to a relentless Teal'c whom was in desperate need to win something. His situation wasn't looking very good; losing lots of his stack to Hammond. Who was starting to get an enormous lead in the game and seemed to be as sober as Jack, without drinking water instead of beer. And that was part of Jack's plan.**

**Jack made sure he awaited the perfect moment to make Teal'c last chips his. And when he ultimately did, he was damn proud of himself. **_**This is gonna be my night; I'm gonna be a winner huge time. And then I'll celebrate with a nice cold beer!**_** The image of Homer Simpson relaxing on his couch came to mind. **_**Sweet.**_

**So it was Jack against Hammond. Playing safe for a few rounds, they ended the series with Jack receiving a pair of aces in his hand.**

**Hammond spoke without looking at his cards. "How about we make this a little more interesting Jack?"**

"**Whatcha have in mind, George?"**

"**Let's make this hand our last. All or nothing. But let's raise the stakes. Whoever loses has to do something for the winner. What do you say?"**

**Jack thought about it and his eyes glided over the perfect cards he had in his hand. **_**Well George, bad timing to make such bets…for you.**_** He was going to enjoy this. And he already had a great idea. **_**Allright, you better prepare for a weekend of fishing with me**_**.**

"**A bet it is."**

_**I wonder what he has in mind if I should lose. Not that I'm gonna lose. Not this time. Not with these sweet babies in my hand.**_

**Teal'c, whom had taken the role of dealer, revealed the flop on the table. They had decided to wait to show their cards after the river. The flop showed a three of spades, a five of hearts and an ace of spades.**

_**Sweet Jezus! Another ace! Fishies, here we come!**_

**The fourth card, the turn, appeared on the table. There was a King of clovers. Jack looked at Hammond, who kept a serious, nothing-to-reveal-face. The river followed. A seven of hearts. Jack had three aces and a heavy sigh escaped his lips.**

"**Yes! Well George…it seems we're going fishing next weekend!"**

**The Colonel threw his cards on the table, revealing his two aces. Teal'c did the brow raising routine again. Even Daniel, who had been awoken by the Jaffa, was looking with huge saucer eyes to the events unfolding before him.**

**In his mind; Jack was performing a victory dance.**

"**Well Jack," Hammond slowly said, "Go fishing."**

"**Wha-?"**

**Hammond gently placed his two cards on the table. A four of spades and a six of clovers.**_** Ha! Nothing! Oh for cryin' out loud!**_

"**Ah crap! A straight? For cryin' out loud! That's what I've been drinking water for?!"**

**Jack looked around. **_**Did I really say that out loud? Crap, this keeps getting better and better.**_** He saw Daniel's eyes almost popping out of his head. And he was pointing at him in an accusing way…though shaky. He was too drunk to even form a sentence let alone verbally cuss him out.**

"**So. What do you have in mind for me?"**

"**Listen very carefully. As you can see, some of us are in desperate need for a bed. So let's call it a night. Teal'c and I will clean up tomorrow morning. You won't be here. You'll go to Sam."**

"**Carter?"**

"**Yes son. You'll go to her and finally tell her how you feel."**

"**How I fee-?**

"**C'mon Jack. Don't see me as a fool. I'm not stupid. You should go tell her."**

"**But the regula-"**

"**No buts Jack. We made a bet, and you lost. I'm giving you a chance; an opportunity. Don't worry about anything else. I'll make it an order if I have to."**

**For the first time in his life, Jack was lost for words. Was he dreaming again? Of General Hammond giving him and Sam a clear, a way out of the regulations? Would he wake up any minute to have reality slap him in the face? He was about to pinch himself when Daniel tapped him on the shoulder…rather hard…as he swayed from side to side.**

"**Hey J-Jack…the Generalsss right ya kno'. You and Ssssam belong."**

"**I agree," Teal'c said in a very serious tone.**

"**What's it gonna be Jack?" Hammond asked sternly but there was a fatherly tone to his voice.**

_**He's really reason about this. And he's right. These…feelings…have been gnawing at me like a hungry replicator on a nice piece of metal. I love her. I have to stop fooling myself, be honest to her and with her.**_

"**I'll do it."**

**Hammond got out of his seat and put a hand on Jack's shoulder.**

"**You're making the right choice son. And don't worry about regulations. It's under control. Life's too short. Good night, Jack."**

"**Good night, Sir."**

**Jack watched Teal'c support Daniel as he swayed inside to help him to one of the bunk beds in the guest room. Hammond not far behind.**

"**Sir?"**

**Hammond turned around. "Yes son?"**

"**Thank you."**

**Hammond smiled, turned around again and entered the cabin leaving Jack alone with his thoughts. And there were many. **_**Well this evening didn't quite turn out as expected.**_

**Jack tried to remember where it had all gone wrong. And then he started thinking about tomorrow morning. It have him a headache. Then the image of Carter came to mind. **

**He picked up one of the Poker chips and let it flip between his fingers as he thought of her smile. That divine smile. He watched the Poker chip dancing through his fingers and quickly grabbed a napkin and took a pen out of his pocket. Without much of a thought, he started writing.**

**You've raised my bet, the stakes are high  
You wink at me, I don't know why  
But I smile back, we're 2 of a kind  
I think you're bluffing, playing with my mind**

**I call your raise, and there's the flop  
That ace could bring me back on top  
You just check, awaiting the turn  
There's a look in your eyes that makes me yearn**

**For a Jack of hearts to appear  
Because a Royal Flush seems so near  
And there it is, only the Queen to go  
Should I go All-In, I just don't know**

**Cause the stack I have is really nice  
But being with you would be the grand price.**

**Jack read through his little poem again and smiled. It was one of his biggest secrets. Occasionally he'd let his thoughts run through his mind and out through his fingers. He wrote about love, about daily stuff, anything. But lately he'd written a few about Carter. Or should that be his feelings for Carter. He had never let anyone read his poems, never spoke about it. He wasn't that dense and Carter was the only one who knew that. She'd figured him out.**

**He quickly wrote today's date underneath the poem, folded the napkin and put it in his back pocket. With a content yet nervous sigh he stood and went for his own bed.**

**Even forgetting to drink that nice cold beer.**

**~*~**

**Morning came and Jack was on his way to Sam's place. The night had been long. Too long. He hadn't slept at all. All possible scenarios had ran through is mind; about how he should tell her. Some of them were nice, others a complete disaster. He knew he wasn't good at expressing emotions. Expressing feelings and…stuff. He had no idea what he would say when Sam would open the door.**

_**A straight! He had a damn straight!**_

**A short flight and some driving hours later, he turned his car onto Sam's lane. Different town, different weather.**

**Rain poured down from the sky and the wipers of the car were moving back and forth in a hypnotizing way. **_**I can't believe I'm really gonna do this**_

**He parked the car before her house and closed his eyes, trying to slow down his frantic heartbeat. He'd done a lot of difficult things in his Air Force career, but this, this was the hardest yet. To him anyway.**

**Grey clouds formed over him. He'd never been so afraid in his life. He didn't want to lose her friendship. Everyone said their love was mutual, but what if they were wrong?**

**He sighed, took another deep breath and stepped out of his rental car.**

**Despite the terrible cold weather, he slowly walked towards the front door, still trying to figure out what he was gonna say to her. By the time he reached the door, he was soaked.**

**He knocked. Too soft. **_**C'mon Jack, don't be such a wuss!**_** He knocked again, louder this time and he heard footsteps in the hallway.**

**The door opened and a face appeared. There she was. His angel.**

"**Colonel? Weren't you supposed to be at the cabin with the guys?," suddenly noticing how much it rained she looked back at him, "You're soaked, what happened?"**

**Sam had a hard time trying to figure out what was happening. Her Colonel was standing there on her front porch, in the pouring rain, miles away from where he should have been. Jack didn't say a word, just stood there. There were tears in his eyes but Sam didn't notice because of the rain.**

**Overwhelmed by concern for him, she stepped outside, not caring if she was getting soaked too. "Sir? What's going on?"**

"**Car-," he shook his head, "Sam…." He went silent again.**

**She tilted her head and frowned at him, encouraging him to continue. Her eyes led him, like they always did. He suddenly saw them with that damn force field between them. And her eyes had burned into his soul.**

**He softly cupped her cheeks with his hands, leaned in and just kissed her. "I love you, Sam," he whispered.**

**This time Sam kissed him. Jack's arms went around her and he took her in his arms. The kiss got more intense, more passionate. **

**They forgot about the rain. The warmth of their bodies, of their lips; warming them to the core of their souls.**

**They both broke the kiss in need of air and gazed at the other. She noticed the tears in his eyes and she smiled, tears in her angelic eyes too.**

**Jack looked straight into them and he read raw love. The love he so long denied feared yet craved.**

"**I love you too, Jack."**

**She took his hand and guided him inside her house.**

**Out of the rain.**

**Into her life.**


End file.
